User blog:HeroBlast/Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Chapter 2: Desire
(Some parts have been edited to provide clarity.) Tifani notices Dodeca and Caroline entering the garden, Tifani: Hello, Master and Caroline. Angelo: Heya! Dodeca: Hello, you guys. We were just stopping by. Caroline: Hello, Tifani! I trust everyone is doing well? Strawbella: Eyup! Just fine! Loren: Mmhm...! Zula: I can't complain. Though I learned that Screech is capable of speech. Caroline: Doesn't really surprise me, some of Teddy's and Mizer's Pokemon do have a high IQ for Feral Class Pokemon, the kind not normally capable of human speech. Strawbella: Oh, that's the term for it? What are talking ones called? Caroline: Civil Class. Anyways, me and Dodeca have been talking. Loren: Talking about what... I-If I may ask? Dodeca: We will be holding a press conference later tonight. Caroline: Yes, after the Darkella incident, the public is demanding answers on how we do things. Strawbella: Seriously? I thought they knew. But then again, stuff is kept under wraps I guess. Tifani: Are you saying the public is... growing uneasy with how we do stuff? Caroline: Yes, they're demanding a change on how we handle darkness users. Angelo: Darkness users or black magic? I mean... Aren't there still people who use darkness and have no issues? Zula: Like Ivy. But a few of them do have a price to their powers, like Teddy. Caroline: And in addition, sometimes their lives are destroyed by the darkness... Strawbella: That is true. Dodeca: Even in my long life, darkness still proves to be a tricky area to deal with. We must improve our strategies. Not only this, but we must put a greater emphasis on rehabilitation. Caroline: Yes, if we don't, they could just relapse back into their old ways. Zula: True... Zula can't help but feel a presence. Caroline then looks to the side. Caroline: Look out! Caroline then grabs Dodeca and dives as a black whip suddenly lashes out and pops at a statue with enough force to shatter it! Dodeca: Oh...!! Loren screams and falls back as the statue at the fountain shatters from the impact! The other fall back as well. Angelo: The hell was that!? Angelo tries to roll to his feet as Zula reaches for her sword. They are confronted by a young teenage girl with the whip, she cracks it for display and is wearing a League of Lust symbol! Then a young man with his own sword attempts to charge Zula! Strawbella: Crap, Lust Enchantress! Zula swings her sword at the man, trying to repel him whereas Dodeca tries to wrap the girl with a summoned rope! However, a barrier then appears around the whip wielder! Another girl then appears, dressed as something akin to an evil anime school girl that possesses psychic powers. The man then attempts to whig his blade, parrying Zula's, she then pushes back. Suddenly, the man felt like he was grabbed and slammed! Angelo had intercepted him. Loren: There's more..! Strawbella: Don't get scared! Come on! Tifani spins her Heart Mace, sending a flurry of bright and disorientating hearts at eh psychic girl whereas Dodeca tries to shatter the shield with a light arrow! The psychic girl catches them with psychokinesis and throws them back! The whip wielder then swings her whips and knocks the light arrow away! Tifani then ducks for cover as the hearts nearly hit her! Strawbella sends a flurry of star blasts, powered by Loren's wind, trying to trap the whip wielder. The man is slammed, but jumps onto his feet as Angelo and Zula rush at him from different sides! As the man attempts to jump and somersault over the two, the whipwielder gets ready to retaliate, but finds herself trapped! Caroline successfully throws a rock at the psychic's head, causing her to be disorientated and dazed, rendering her powers useless! Loren then manipulates the wind to crash upon the whip wielder! Dodeca ties up the psychic as she is dazed. Angelo and Zula then run into each other. Zula: Augh! Careful! Suddenly, blue hair jumps out and attempts to tie up Caroline, Dodeca, and as many of the apprentices as possible! Zula and Angelo get caught, as does Strawbella! Dodeca has her foot tangled in it. Dodeca: This hair... Vanessa! Tifani: What are you doing here!? Caroline yelps as her neck is tied! Vanessa: Oh, just introducing you to the proud new generation of the League of Lust! Were they kind enough to introduce themselves? Strawbella: No. All they did was freaking attack us! She tries to break free. Vanessa: Such a shame, I have to keep telling them to stop being all business and no play! Whip Wielder: My name is String, the master of all rope and string-based weaponry! Psychic: Mmm, Psycho Child, violence is such fun, isn't it? Sword Wielder: Steal Sword, Denland's greatest theif! Tifani: Freaking wierd names. Yeesh. Either way, we were kind of having a nice discussion, so can you beat it!? Angelo: Seriously, Teddy isn't even here! Vanessa: Can't Quarter Main type a long tedious paragraph to describe my apprentices first? This causes her underlings to give her wierd looks. Dodeca: Alright, fine! String is covered in skimpy clothing bound together with strings and laces, aminly dark blue in color. she also seems to be in her late teens. She also possesses a dark blue mask, and her hair is also tied together in small braided lockesreaching her rear, some are dark blue and the rest are a paltinum blonde. She also has dark green eyes, a beautiful face, and a slender build. Psycho Child is dressed as a school girl, except blacks and reds replace the usual whites and blues. Her eyes are glowing a luminescent purple and short black hair to her shoulders. She seems the same age as String, but shorter in height. Steal Sword has a slime feminine build and seems to be the oldest of them. No distinguishing features are shown as he is wearing red shades, and a very dark red bodysuit that covered his head as well. His suit has a masculine symbol instead of a feminine symbol, but modified to be a League of Lust symbol anyways. Angelo: Wait... You're a guy in the League of Lust? Were you high when you joined!? Steal Sword: I joined because the League offerd to give me a place to live and people that care for me! Zula: The Order does that too. Just saying. Tifani: Either way, you're all going down! Tifani points her Heart Mace as String gets up, shrugging off her injury, she then attempts to throw a set of bolas at Tifani! Tifani: What are those!? She drops to the ground as Loren creates a pressurized ball of wind and lobs it at String! The two attacks collide, causing the bolas to be thrown back at String and tie her up instead! Tifani: Ha! Dodeca is cutting at the hair wrapped around her ankle, trying to free herself. Vanessa then attempts to pull Dodeca to herself, attempting to palce a hand on her to corrupt her! Dodeca: You've tried that before, it always fails! Loren then creates a breeze to knock Vanessa back with, catching her offguard! Vanessa barely dodges it, but her hair is severed by Dodeca, freeing the group! Angelo: You and your lackeys are through! The group then begin to ready their strongest attacks. This makes Vanessa's eyes widen as she attempts to use a defensive shield spell to block it. The group then unleash their attacks, focusing magic and steel onto Vanessa's shield. The shield holds, but it violently shatters with no warning, causing Vanessa to fly backwards! She then jumps to her feet, her hair messy and her face showing clear frustration. Vanessa: This isn't over! Vanessa then unleashes a spell that causes Caroline, Dodeca, and the apprentices' senses to be temporarily disabled! As they are dazed, Vanessa and her underlings flee. Dodeca: Get back...! The apprentices were trying not to pass out, but chasing Vanessa was futile. They'd lose her. Caroline: Dodeca...! *begins trying to wait for her senses to slowly recover* Strawbella sits up, sense returning to her. Strawbella: Urghh... What was that..? Caroline: Orgh... Vanessa fled... Angelo: Crap... Dodeca: Of course she'd retreat... Is everyone alright? Zula: I'm fine. Tifani: I can't feel my anything... Caroline: I'll live. Caroline begins to shake it off. Dodeca: Let's regroup inside. It'll be safer. She heads in, the apprentices following, as does Caroline. Caroline: I can't believe Vanessa has deceived more girls... And a guy? Angelo:I guess she ran out of options? Who knows. Tifani: As if we didn't have enough to deal with. Caroline: How bad is it going to keep getting? *sigh* Well, at least we're all in one piece. Strawbella: Yeah. Boy, we'll have to be super alert now! Caroline: Yes, Dodeca, we'll have to step up patrols. I need a breather. Caroline begins to walk away, she then plops onto a couch in one of the halls, the day is clearly beginning to get to her. Tifani: Same here... Zula: Yeah... The day was exhuasting. The apprentices had went to relax for a bit, sitting down. However, as Caroline begins resting, she begins to feel cold. (To be continue, I will post tie-ins later.) Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related